Bloodied Rose
by SnowWhiteWonderland
Summary: Elektra is a woman with a special gift,as well as the Wheaton sister's cousin. What will happen when she decides to tag along on the little Rose Red 'feildtrip'.How could she impacted the outcome? Nick/oc Rated M to be safe. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. The Call

Disclaimer: All chacters (except Elektra Belacqua) belong to Stephen King and whoever else. If I owned anything Nick Hardaway would have lived. All material and credit to their respective owners. Also there will be references to books, songs, and plays (maybe movies)

Warnings: R and higher for laungue, Violence, and some naughtyness.

' _thinking_ '

(This will be a ROMANCE!!!! Nick/OC) The reason I'm writting this is because there isn't enough Rose Red Fanfiction out there. I may do other ones for this movie, but it depends on the feedback.

* * *

The Call

The sun had barley risen over the Seattle landscape. The sun a softly illuminated the room and bed of the sleeping occupant when the phone rang. The large huddled mass of sheets,blankets, and pillows gave a loud groan as a hand reached out to search for the phone on the nightstands. feeling empty place where it was supposed to be the mass rolled over and looked at the old clock on the on the wall "Six thirty" a voice muttered grumpily and looked for the phone that was some hidden under the bed. Pulling the reciver by the cord and picked it up. "Hello?" the voice growled into the phone as the mass was pulled away to reveal a rather tired and haggard looking woman.

"Elektra? El it's Sister. Were you sleeping? How are you feeling?"

Of course she was sleeping it was half past six who in there right mind would be up right now.....well most people who worked regular hours weren't. She was an small time actress at the Seattle theatre so didn't count as really wasn't a regular job did it? No it wasn't, having a job that starts around ten in the morning and ending at about nine at night wasn't normal. Not that she was normal by any means. As for how she was feeling....

Choosing to answer the last question first because that was always the mandatory question these days."I'm fine just got some stronger medicine for my migrains." She didn't know why Sissy still asked about them she had them since she was fifteen, and she had learned to deal with it. Leaving it at that she moved onto the next question," Yes I sleeping was Sissy, but I know you wouldn't call me this early without an EXTREMELY good reason, especially from home." she said sitting up in bed. She knew her uncle and aunt ,Sissy's parents, wouldn't allow her to talk to was what her family called a freak. In there eyes people like her were unnatural. The only people that still interacted with her at all was her cousins Sissy....and Annie. She and her lilltle cousin both were 'different', both had gifts.

Sissy paused for a moment "I need to talk to you about Annie."

She tensed "What? What's wrong? What happened."

"Nothing.....well" Elektra knew whatever she needed to talk about was important. She always did this when she felt like she was going to impose on her. "Honey what is it?" "Do you know Professor Joyce Reardon from the university." At the name Joyce Reardon anger swelled in her. She was a supernatural phycology professor that wanted to make it big, no matter who it cost or hurt. She had had a run with her when they were in college. They were room mates. At the time Joyce was a student for child phycology, but she had a rather large interest in paranormal. She was the only person Elektra told about her abilties. Joyce had been obsessive when it can to El's pshysic abilities to the point that she had left school. The woman tried to experiment with El's gifts to the point of danger. Jocye didn't seem comprehend or care how it would affect her roommate.

Her cousin seemed to be confused at her long silence " Are you still there?"

Snapping out of her thoughts she answered "Yes I'm sorry. I do know Joyce, but what does that have to do with Annie?" Something was going to be said that she wasn't gonna like, she could feel it."She sorta called about doing a feildtrip with some pshycics, and she wanted Annie and I to go." The actress' jaw tightened "Really. And may I ask where this little 'fieldtrip' is going?" she was hoping Joyce was going to take them to a cemetery or a morge, some place that she could get alittle activity, but nothing dangerous. The sleep frazzled woman wasn't ready for Sissy's answer. "Rose Red." The name made the hairs on the back if her neck stand up. It was the house that seemed to devour people into it's very boards. It was Joyce's dream experiment.

That was a last straw "ROSE RED!!!! Is she insane? Taking phycics, let alone Annie, into that house is like-like" "I know, but Ms. Reardon said it was a dead cell. She really wants us to go, and has went so far as to over double what all the other people who are going. She offered 12 grand to go for two days. It could be very important for Annie. The actress had to bite her tongue '_Dead cell my ass_'. El sighed, Joyce was really desperate to get Annie there, which is basically a flashing red light, but she knew that the money could help her little cousin she smiled sadly "I know and I assume you've already agreed to attend.....what did your dear old dad have to say?" She knew asking was pointless though, she could already guess about what he had to say.

Sister proved her assumption correct " Yes I did. When dad found out about the offer he tried to put his foot down and keep us home. He said that I was crazy for even thinking about taking Annie,but she needs the money for that school in Tacomba. You understand right?" '_Ah yes the autistic school for young teens'_ El thought as she looked down in her lap and played with the corner of a blanket. It was a good idea for Annie to get out and meet childern her own age. It would also give her older cousin a chance to experience life without the gifted sister. Sissy could have a normal life...unlike her and Annie.

"I understand completely. I'm guessing the reason that you called me about going is that Annie launched a small protest." '_Yeah right. Everytime that girl protest something happens. If Annie proested something she thought what ever it was it was of great importance_. _She'll do what she likes no matter what you say._' She her mind snorted before speaking "What was the damage?" "She caused an Earth quake and broke alot of glass,but thats not the whole reason why i'm calling........" Another pause. ' _Here it comes_ ' "Well I sorta told dad that you were going to make sure nothing got out of hand."

Eltektra hands stopped moving. Her cousins words shaking any tiredness that was clinging to her mind, "You told your father that I was going....." she said as if to confirm the words that were spoken. " Yes and I'm sorry, but it was the only way I could get him to aleast let us go without a fight." To say that she was shock was an extreme understatment. Her Uncle George actually had that much reasurence in her abilities to let his daughters go with just her for protection. Now she had heard of everthing. Her mind shifted over the things Sister just said, she had told her father that she was going to Rose Red with Sissy and Annie. She knew her uncle well enough to know that she now had a great responsibility. If something happened she would be held accountable. She had to ensure her two younger cousin's safety. She gave a frustrated growl and took a deep breath and held it. It was a calming excercise her doctor told her to use when she was when she had her legendary migrains or was nervous before preforming. Letting it go her mind whirled. '_Can I really go to Rose Red and handle Joyce for two whole days_.'She was going to have to; Sissy just ensured that by assuming she would go. "When's the trip?" she gritted out leaning her back against her headboard. "El you really don't hav-" the older woman cut her off "I said when is it?"

Hesitating her cousin's reply was very soft "Today at two. Everyone is meeting at the univsity"

'_Great, well isn't this is just fucking marvelous.I'm going to a fucking haunted house with no time to prepare. Damn I'm so screwed.'_ she swore in her head as she started banging her head against the back the wooden headboard. Now she was really iratated, and could feel a headache coming on. " If you don't want to go I undertand." She stopped raming her head and shook her it. '_It's a little too late for that sweet cheeks.'_ "No you've already said I'm going and I won't make a liar out of you. I have a costume fitting . I'll meet you at Rose Red." A sigh of relief was heard over the phone "Thank you so much El you don't know how much this means to Annie and me. I'll let you go now. I have to call Joyce and tell her your coming. bye" She could hear her cousin was about to hang up the phone. "Wait!!" She shout into the reciever hoping to catch Sissy before the line went dead. "What?" she cousin asked. El really didn't want Joyce to know she was coming so she could plan some uber experiment. "Don't tell Joyce my name just say that your cousin is coming and that I'm doing it without pay. That should put you in the clear for any problems, ok? See you later hmm?"

"Alright. I'll see you later. Bye." Then the phone went dead. Blowing her long wavy sliver banged hair out of her face she threw the phone to the floor and got up. 'Might as well take a shower because I won't be able to go back to sleep now." Making her way to the far corner of her small room she opened her picking out a green off the shoulder knitt sweater,bra, underwear, and dark wash jeans she slid down the hall into the bathroom. Her mind was a swirling mass chaos as she turned on the water and took off her sleep wear. Stepping into the water and under the spray words seemed to be flowing rappidly through her head.

_ Red. Dead Cell. Pshycics. Joyce._

The hot water soaked into her skin and hair as she washed, condition, and cleaned her body. She stepped out as her head began to clear. '_This isn't going to end well_' The more she thought about it the more sure she was the outcome was going to be negative. She stood infront of her medicine cabinet, opened hit, and took took her pills (Vitamins and extremely strong pain killers for her migrains) Pulling on her clothes quickly she ran back to her room to do her hair before it dried and became unmanagable. Sitting infront of the vanity she grabbed a brush she dragged it through her auburn hair and manged to coherse it into a half up half down do. Putting her brush down she felt a breeze brush against her, making the hairs a the nape of her neck stand on end. El turned to the open window....there was no wind moving the trees outside. Another gust of wind went through her as she heard as blurred voices whispered over one another in her ear.

**"Come home.... home to Rose Red...help us....help us build...." **

_.......Build?.......Rose Red...._It was as if icewater had been poured down her back. Trembling she turned around the room taking in it's every detail to make sure she was alone in her room. Finding nothing, the whispers continued as the woman's eye narrowed. They were getting louder as she steeled her nerves and walked over to the window as she said "Sorry guys, but I failed all my wood shop classes." The whispering came to a halt when she slammed she window shut and locked it. Slightly shaken she made her way back to the vanity and waited for her trembling to subside. A dead cell, isn't that what her cousin said Reardon told her."What a bold face lie" she said aloud as she tried to steady her hand to put on make - up. It took her sometime, but when she was certain she was presentable to the public she made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. she comtemplated the faslehood as she prepared her food, which consisted of a piece of toast and an apple, and sat down at the table.

'_If it truly had no activity going on within then how could it reach far past it's grounds to coax me there? Why would the professor want anything to do with it if it was 'dead'_.'El could almost say it was a fact that the woman knew that it wasn't dead, and was just saying that to put the participants at ease. She also knew that no one would agree to go, no matter how much the good doc was offering, to the mansion that people either died or disapeared into if they were told it had life coursing through it. It was like a group of people finding a wild animal on the ground; no would even go near it unless someone poked it with a stick to make sure it was deceased first.

When she was finished consuming her meal it was nine thirty. After putting on a pair of ballet flats she walked to the front door with her great grandmother's old, and rather large, carpet bag in the door she walked to the bus stop front of her apartment building , thanking god that noone else was there. She really needed a car, but being a small time (and mostly small role) actress didn't really pay for more then necessities. Depositing herself and her bag on the bench she said the one thing that came to her mind that was true about the events of the upcoming days.

"I'm in deep shit uh huh."

* * *

Okay that's the first chapter.....I don't writting the first chapter it always seems to go slow. Thanks for reading. I hope it was good. The upcoming chapter should be better now that ideas are starting to flow. Please review. Please be kind this is my first time writting. Flames will not a appeciated. Oh and Julian Sands is awesome!!! I also maybe posting pictures of Elektra so keep your eyes peeled. Again please review.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

Okay here goes chapter 2!!! I dedicate this chapter to GrumpyPirate! Thanks for the review. You get an imaginary cookie! Please forgive any spelling mistakes.

'_Thinking'_

Disclaimer: Again all characters (except Elektra Belacqua) belong to Stephen King and whoever else. If I owned anything Nick Hardaway would have lived. All material and credit to their respective owners. Also there will be references to books, songs, and plays (maybe movies)

* * *

=========================================================================Some houses are naturally evil, intent on stealing the very warm and breath from our very souls. Bad houses make us anxious and uneasy. They engulfs us, leaving inhabitants feeling cold and empty. These places stare at humanity as if we are the very vermin that can be found in the deepest darkest abyss. They stare us down, making feel small and powerless. These houses are what we think of when we use the word "haunted".

Down the Rabbit Hole

The world is full of beauty, mystery, and danger. If there was a place that embodied all those thing it was this very land, Rose Red. It was as if someone had taken Lewis Carrol's beloved wonderland and twisted into a dark tale of death and horror. She found herself staring at the imposing house through the old iron gate. _'To survive it you have to be as mad as a hatter.' _She mused gripping the gate's cold metal. Closing her eyes for a moment and took a breath. On the exhale she pushed it wide open _'Which hopefully I am.' _

Looking at the house she saw the house's sneers under it polite appearance. It's statues of fawns smirked with a sinister knowing; as if they knew what was to come. The very house itself seemed as if it was staring her down. As if it was trying to force her into submission. Elektra felt as though a weight was going to bare down upon her. The thing she noticed above all was the fountain; it was flowing freely. Smacking a hand to her head she cursed '_Damn it! Annie must have given it a jolt of energy.' _

Suddenly, the whispers began again, but this time the were softer and seemed to be melted together. To her it still warranted the same reaction. A chill went up her spine, and the hairs on her neck were on end. The whispers began to pick up tempo; the words become more incomprehensible. And as sudden as it all began it stopped.

Taking another deep breath she calmed herself as she muttered "I've died and gone to hell." I took several deep breaths, but she finally steeled her nerves, and composed herself. She needed to be strong for Annie and Sissy; they depended on her. Her pocket watch read..... three twenty '_I'm late. Well adding this to my already 'perfect' day won't hurt.' _The thought was dripping with sarcasm. After getting to work ten minutes late she got an earful from the director. He said that hundreds of girls would die to have her part, and if she wasn't serious that she should tell him now so he could get a replacement. When her boss finally was finished ripping her a new one she was shooed to costume so she could get her dress fitted; so she had to wear corset (which is extremely uncomfortable). The dress was based off of a late eighteen hundreds high class ladies outfit. It was emerald green with a tight bodice and black lace around the collar. It had no sleeves with ruffles. There were vague vine design patterns throughout the material. To go with the dress was a thin forest green velvet cloak that was mid back length and tied around the neck. A pair of green two inch heeled shoes also accompanied the dress. It took them five hours to get the adjustments and accessories (A black ribbon choker with a fake emerald., a pocket watch with a chain that was attached to the bodice. and a set of silver combs for her hair) They had decided to leave her hair half up half down when the pandemonium started. Apparently, several lights caught fire during prop check and the entire cast and crew had to evacuate. When the firemen came and put out the fire they said that until the causes of the fire were identified that no one could go back in. So now standing in front of the door looking like something out of one of Jane Austin's novel she straightened herself out. Assuming that she looked as good as she was going to get she quietly opened the door. '_Down the rabbit hole I go_.'

It was beautiful. Moving silently she took the home in it's splendor. On the right wall of the entrance was a curtained section which held a portrait of the home's mistress, Ellen Rimbauer. The handsome woman was wearing a white dress, and holding flowers. Her gaze turn of to the large mirror that hung on the opposite wall. _'Doesn't look like they spared any expense when the built this place.' _It had a grand staircase that made a horse shoe shape with stair coming down on each side of the room. Sitting between the staircase was a table which had lanterns, flashlights, and other equipment. The whole group was huddled around the table with their backs too her. There were three she recognized immediately. The first was Sister. She'd recognize the short dark hair woman anywhere; with her coat and jeans. She spotted her little cousin next. She stood out with here long brown hair and raspberry beret. Looking closer Elektra saw something on her cousins excited and child like eyes. There was a flicker a caution as she busily took in the room. Annie knew there was something unpleasant lurking in the walls as was on guard. A slight uneasiness over took the actress; she could feel the her senses starting to radiate energy off her body. Pushing the energy down before anyone noticed she as she talked to senses in her mind '_Relax. It's early yet and I have a feeling that I'm going to have to be at full strength. There's no need to use unnecessary resources.' _

As her eyes were trained on Annie the movement on the hand that fell tightly onto her caught El's attention. The person who was attached to said arm was Joyce. Yes, there was no mistaking that it was her; she had barley changed with the light brown curls and fake politeness. The professor seemed to ooze it with her fake 'I'm your friend' act. The Victorian woman glowered at the woman literally clinging to Annie,but decided not to dwell The rest were unknown and she really didn't take the time to look at them. She'd do that during the introductions. Deciding that now would be the best time she silently glided up to the closest one , who was a heavy man that seemed to have the need to breath loudly, She politely tapped on his shoulder "Excuse m-" The man's eyes widened as her turned around and exclaimed and held his hands out "Not there!"

Well that got everyone's attention. They all turned to her as she raised an eyebrow, and looked down at herself. '_What in the hell is he talking about.' _When nothing seemed to happen the man shouted, "NOT THERE!!!" in her face. Eyebrow still raised she patted her arms and stomach. "Sorry to tell you dear, but I am here. You shout at me really isn't going to change that." No one seemed to move, and just stood there staring at her 'Well this is just awkward.' she mused as she watched the now panicked and hysterical man. " Your dead!! Why isn't she going away!!"

Elektra just stood there for a moment in shock as she started to snicker. '_You've got to be kidding they think I'm....' _The thought trailed off as she looked down at herself. _'Okay I can see how they could get the idea. Total Time warp'_ Taking a breath she opened her mouth to put the psychics at ease when a smooth accented voiced teased "Easy Emers, she's not dead. As a matter of fact she's very much alive."

El looked to the direction of the voice, and flushed slightly. Obviously he was of a British decent due to his smooth and refined accented speech, and she a sucker for accents. She had to look up at him so he had to be taller then her by at least seven inches. He was in his late thirties with a slight build. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes that girls just want to drown in. Over all he was exceptionally handsome. _'A cute British guy; this weekend maybe worth it aft...' _She mentally smacked herself _'Pull yourself together for heaven's sake your here for Annie and Rachel.'_

While gathering her barrings Annie rushed towards her and flung her arms around her cousin. " 'lli!!" (AN: Annie calls Elektra Ellie, but she has a hard time pronouncing the E sometimes) Elektra returned the girls embrace and smiled. Being embraced was quite lovely; even if it was just her cousin the feeling was always the same when it from someone you cared about. They squeezed each other for a moment before the woman girly pulled the girl away and looked her into her eyes; it was amazing to see all the thing that were in them. El saw happiness, awe, caution, and relief.....Relief she was there perhaps? She didn't know.

"Hello Annie. Are you as happy to see as I am to see you, hm?"

The telekinetic just smiled, hugging and snuggling her face into her doll. It was there great-grand mother's redheaded doll of a little boy with black buttons for eyes. All three girls: her, Rachel, and Annie had it in there possession at one time or another. Her youngest cousin was the the most attached by far, and neither Elektra or her sister could bare taking it away. If she wanted let her keep it. Turning away from the child she was caught in the embrace of Sissy. "We were starting to worry you weren't going to come." She said letting the actress go. "A promise is a promise, isn't it?" was the reply to the elder Whaeton's worry. Then offered "Better late then never, yes?"

Sissy nodded her head and open her mouth to speak when a nasally congested voice scoffed "Wait a minute!! Who's the broad that came from _Pride and Prejudice, _and why the hell is she here?" It was the man she had taped the shoulder of. Getting a better look at him now she winced. He was a heavy man, thirties, in khaki pants, a short sleeved plaid shirt, brown vest. What made her wince was, what she assumed was ever present, his sneering face behind wire glasses and short greasy light brown hair.

A quick retort came from a man in his late twenties to thirty, with brown hair and eyes. He was clad in jeans and a casual button up shirt. "Wow Emery I didn't know you could read or maybe mommy still reads you bedtime stories?" The barb that the was perfectly aimed and hit it's mark. The heavy man, now identified as Emery took a step toward the retorter (AN: I don't know if that's a word, but it is now) . "Shut up Rimbauer!! I oughta "

"Oughta What Emmers?"

The two kept going back and forth picking at each other, and Emery was not doing well against his opponent at all. "That's enough,please stop, fighting doesn't answer the questions." the voice was mousy and hushed. The voice belonged to an older woman, maybe in her late fifties, that had silvering (a lot of silver) shoulder length light hair. She had big pink rimmed glasses that hid her bluish green eyes. She wore a loose flower print dress, and a long sleeved pink jacket that came to her waist. She reminded Elektra of one of those little old church ladies that when door to door. The ones who preached the lord's word and tried to convert the non-believers (shun the nonbelievers shuuuun shuuuuunnnnnnaaahhhhh). Though she did seem a little too shy to aggressively poor 'the good book' down anyone's throat. Anyway she wouldn't be here if she wanted to covert the group of psychics . People like them were considered freakish Satanist that should be bothered with.

There was a man next to her. He was defiantly in his late sixties, and ,in El's opinion as mean as it maybe, looked like he was at deaths door. He was an easy six foot one with what looked like a frail bone structure. He had large silver wire rimmed that engulfed his face; making his dark eyes look twice the size of a normal pair. He had white hair combed over a bald spot, and had on a brown vintage suite made look like a grampa that gave children chocolate. It made the woman want to hug him genitally because he looked so fragile. They must have been talking turns talking because he spoken next

"Miss if you please? It would save time."

Elektra opened her mouth to speak "Oh forgive me, my name is-"

She was cut off by haughty voice she, regrettably, knew well. "Her name is Elektra Belacqua. Her and I went to school together, and were roommates." Joyce seemed almost giddy at her being there. It didn't take a genius to guess why she was so excited really; more physics means more energy. More energy means a greater possibility for paranormal activity, not that this place needed any. Seemed that Joyce hadn't changed at all, or had she?

Most looked on with disbelief as Emery sneered "Yeah right Doc. How old is she anyway twenty five? What is she doing here, I can't feel any noticeable abilities.' El tried to let the nasally man's word just roll off her, but she never really did well in situations like this. Not that she had a temper; she just got annoyed with constantly unpleasant people. She had a feeling that he always was as he continued, "She's not an asset to the group. She's worthless to us. " he breathed loudly he looking down on her.

The Englishmen and Rimbauer seemed angered, and looked about ready to voice it. Feeling ire rise she felt energy start to slither around her body making a barrier. The one word that seemed to always set her off..... _worthless_. Her mind went spinning. How dare he dismiss her and her abilities! Hers may not be as the best gift to have, but she was proud of what she had. She wasn't worthless. Walking over to him she stood so they were toe to toe. Pushing energy from her body causing it to flare a spread into the open air, electro charging it.

"Listen here you little weasel! For you information I'm thirty two. Don't assume everything on looks. And for as for what I'm doing here ,even though it's none of you business, I am here for my cousins protection, and I hope the next time you open then disgusting hole in your face to address me you will think about what's going to come out of it and the consequences." The energy was now lashing out causing the offender to step back in fear.

'_Calm down. It's alright he's just being his normal charming self. This is not the place to do this. Please, calm.'_

The thought echoed in her mind, and seemed to soothe her energy enough to seep back into her body slowly as if it was being lulled into a deep sleep. It felt like something a genitally caressing her mind; like a parent would do to an upset child. _'Elektra, you need to relax a bit scaring everyone won't hel-' A_ startling thought interrupted the previous thoughts _'wait a second these are not mine.' _ her mind snapped, but didn't seem to mind it. It was the accented voice of the blond man. He was speaking into her mind.

As if coming from a deep sleep she finally focused on the other occupants of the room. The offender, Emery, seemed to have gone as white as a sheet. She could tell he was one step away from pissing himself. _'Poor guy, I didn't mean to scare him. My anger got the best of me_'

El never had really gotten that angry before, in fact there was only one other time, but even then it wasn't that intense. She thought of possible reasons of why she could have reacted like that....maybe it was the house. It seemed to cause all her senses to be on end, almost hyper sensitive. The part of mind that seemed to evaluate threats seemed to be on over drive. As if it perceived the house, and everything in it as a danger.'_Probably with just cause_.' she thought '_But I need to preserve energy bigger threats then him_.' The rest seemed a bit shaken except three, Annie, Joyce, and the Brit. Her little cousin seemed to scowl at Emery with accusing eyes from her position in her sisters arms. She never did like seeing El or Sister upset, and tended to hold grudges against people that did_. _

Now Joyce seemed to look like a child on Christmas morning. The professor's eyes were large and lit up. A wide smile almost most spitting her face into, reminding El of the Cheshire cat. That talking cat had always gave her the skivees. Another trait the feline and the good doctor was mischievousness she'd have to keep her eyes open for that. Shifting her met blue eyes. The blonde man looked on her in an almost knowing way, as if he knew all her thoughts, but genital in away that he would take the utmost responsibility to make sure her thoughts remained hers. He lips were slightly upturned as his eyes flashed in what seemed like satisfaction. He knew that he was the reason her energy receded, and was proud of it. The more her mind flitted over these things the more noticeable his grin became. Maybe that was his gift maybe he was a mind reader.

Looking at him closely _'Are you a mind reader?' _she asked. His eyes shined with slight amusement at her deduction before nodding. '_Well I'll be damned. This is going make for an interesting memorial day weekend.'_ He chuckled aloud as the words filtered into her mind.

'_It will indeed_

_^falls over^ _okay all done. Sorry it took so long. I was in a car accident and broke me wrist, and to top it off my comp was in the car. It got crushed so I had to get a new one and do a rewrite. Okay the person who can find the references to movies and songs will get a shiny talking pony named Philip. Review my lovelies!!!


	3. Philosophy

Hello everyone I'm finally up and operational, sorry it took so long!!!! As you may have read I broke my wrist... I'm much better now and I'm working two new jobs (good gravy). I'm gonna try to pick up writing more because I value my readers and wish to make them happy. Thank you my lovely reviewers for your words of enthusiasm. On a serious note for my reviewers I go by this philosophy "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all" This person knows who they are and I want them to know that my answer to their review which was basically (In my words) " Your writing is so bad. So and So can write soooooo much better then you." I really don't care if someone can write better then me and your comment has been removed. And in the words of professor Reardon "If you feel an attack of monkey shines coming on just go." To my other reviewer thank you, you keep me writing. I'll update with in the next couple of days!!! Also more reviews= faster updates so keep the, coming. And remember if you review you too can have a shiny unicorn named Philipo Lippi.

Yours eternally,

Snowy


	4. Hello my Lovelies

To my Bloodied Rose faithful,

Thank you sooooo much for your reviews…Life has been so hectic i haven't really had much time….I was going to update ago, but a review that not only insulted me but my readers discouraged me to my stories popularity.(as you may have seen with my other reviews). Your favorites and reviews have uplifted me and i thank you very much I WILL be posting TODAY! I want to give a special thanks to Hidan's girlfriend for her review you have put me into gear. I'll try to make sure to make the progression slow ^_^ Ok last thing I am taking suggestions for ideas and senarios that you guys want to see. So any ideas you want to in be it funny or suggestive let me know. No suggestion is a Million my Lovlies!

Snowy


	5. The Beginning of the Weekend to Remember

_Okay my lovelies here's the real chapter. Sorry it took so long some people are trying their hardest to ensure that this story isn't continued. Don't worry it is my every intention to spoil their attempts at being petty and finish this story. I've been trying to write original works as well, and am trying to find a place to post. Also, if anyone is looking for other Rose Red stories it's under book and the dark tower series...on with the show...oh just so you know there is a little swearing, but if it's rated M you should be prepared for and more_

**The Beginning of the Weekend to Remember **

After the blow out with Emery things seemed to calm down quite a bit. There was a bit of awkwardness at first but it faded quickly. The first one to talk to El after the momentary break down was a blonde woman named Pam. She smiled and held her hand out "Hi I'm Pam Asbury. This is Cathy Kramer." The blonde said nodding her head in the religious woman's direction. She seemed a little hesitant so Elektra tried her hardest to so smile as she let go of Pam's hand and took hers "Hello." The actress said as she was greeted in a like fashion. The elderly man took her hand next, he smiled warmly and squeezed her hand "Victor Kandinsky, but please call me Vic just Vic. Nice to meet you."_ 'Aw I like him!_' El cooed to herself. Vic reminded her of her own dearly departed grandfather. "Well it's nice to meet you too just Vic." She purred. He gave a wolfish grin in response 'Must have been a real charmer in his time.'

The next person look her hand. "Ah young Mister Rimbeaur I presume?" The man gave a slight smile "Yeah that's me . What brings you here, and dressing so..." The pause hung in the air for several moments, All eyes turned to El expectantly. Looking down at her shoes and she sighed. He was probing for information. Glancing at the 'interviewer' she spoke."First of all it's miss; misses is my mother. As for why I am here that is none for your business, and the reason I look like I came out of a Victorian romance novel is because I'm in a Victorian era play." The information seemed to arouse some interest. She turned to the next person in the 'line', so to speak, who embraced her. El tensed as Joyce threw her arms around her and sighed happily "It's so good to see Ellie. How long has it been?" The Victorian diva couldn't believe it the nerve of her! Expecting everything to be all happy and carefree. Removing the professor's arms from around her shoulders she stepped back. Joyce seemed unaffected, her eyes slightly glazed as if she was a child daydreaming of a distant lands and fantastical creatures. The thirty-two year old had seen this look before. Her old roomie was getting giddy thinking about the possibilities of the weekend. She seemed to become 'hot and bothered' by the fact that she finally might get the data that she needed. Which that in itself would make her a world renound paranormal psychologist.

'_Some people get off on the weirdest things...well I guess I've heard of worse.'_ she mused. '_Though I do like...'_

She felt a presence brush against her shield. Each person's mind was like a single thread that made up an extremely large spider web. Every thread had it's own distinct color, which reflected a persons psychic ability. Every strand of the web gives off a vibration. The vibration was a persons thoughts, emotions, and memories. Energy could be sent through the web to the another strand. Some psychics were in tuned to the vibrations, mind readers. They sent their own unique vibration over other lines to hear the difference in frequency to disconcert thoughts . It was like tuning into a radio station. Now Elektra wasn't a mind reader by any means, but her gift allowed her to follow certain strings to it's source. Downside was that it only worked if a person was trying to used their abilities to zero in on her. As she felt another brush she quickly reached out to grasp a the opposing humming and tugged on the line. Two people seemed to respond to the woman's pulling. Annie, who seemed amused by it, and the mind reader. Turning to him she saw him wince slightly as she gave a final sharp tug before releasing her hold on him. "And you are?" she asked with a eyebrow raised. The man stepped forward and took her hand in his. An electric shock seemed to pass through her as he raised her hand to his lips. "Nick Hardaway. Ms. Belacqua or may I call you Elektra?" Nick's eyes connected with hers as he pressed soft lips. The human shield 's face flushed a bright red as her pulse quickened.

_'Oh my...this is._.'

the thought stopped dead as she felt the Brit's lips curved into a smirk against her hand...he knew how he effected her...he was listening. She had already let his mind go so she couldn't pull on it until he was withering in pain. Which she would kill to do right now, would have served him right. Collecting herself she rasped out "Either is fine Mr. Hardaway." "It's Nick please . It's a _pleasure_." The second meaning was lost on everyone else,but she understood it clear enough.

"I'm sure it is Mr. Hardaway." she said acidly. _'arrogant man' _she scoffed loudly hoping he'd hear it. He must of heard her because the smirk became a full out grin. El's left eye twitched slightly as she turned to the last person in the little psychic sleepover, and smiled sickly sweet.

"Emery Waterman ." He gave a sarcastic smile and wave. He looked like a demented cartoon in her opinion. She looked at the little rag tag group. This was going to be fuuuuuuunnnnnn! It wasn't until a few minutes later that they began the tour. El had noted that they had taken a right out of the back of foyer and down a long hallway. It was crafted She was going through the chain of events that led her to being in a house (she used the term loosely) that was known a devour people. She wasn't even there long and she had a feeling of dread the wouldn't leave. It filled and settled throughout her entire body chilling her very bone to the core. She could feel it in every fiber in every nerve ending. "I wouldn't advise going wondering alone." The warning broke her trance. Somehow she had ended up in the middle of the herd. The blonde...what was her name...Pam stiffened and stuttered "M-maybe we should double up on sleeping arrangements. I don't mind sharing with Kathy or the three of us could bunk together, like summer camp." She didn't hear the reply as she noticed she wasn't included in the statement. It was natural that Annie and Rachel share room. While the seemingly power couple (cough*Steveie and Joyce*cough) and the rest of the woman were trying to pair off...which left her as the odd man out...well that sucked. Did they think she was a freak. Elektra chuckled to herself only she'd be a freak amongst the strange. They probably thought her...strange. '_Can't really blame them_.' She did show up in Victorian period dress and did go a little overboard on Emery...maybe more then a little, okay a lot. Being the last one picked was the story of her life. She was the 'little creepy girl' all throughout her school career. She was like Annie in that respect, it gave the two girls an extra connection. "-And after midnight me and Emery will raid the fridge won't we Em." Nick said enthusiastically throwing an arm over the post cognitive. She laughed, as disturbing as it sounded she could just imagine the two with their faces buried in the fridge. The Britt's comment was met with an over exaggerated smile as his arm was forcibly removed.

"The bedrooms are perfectly safe," Joyce informed the group with an assured smile. She seemed confident that everything would be fine. "The important thing is not to go off wandering." El rolled her eyes '_Yeah let's all go wondering in a haunted houses...I'll get right on that. What a basic and well known piece of advice.' _The shield held the urge to utter the word 'Duh' as her mind seemed to go into the big no where. It seemed to pass slowly as a set of double oak doors stood in front of them with big windows. It showed a large, well-lit room on the other side. Joyce seemed a little too excited as she swung the doors open. It was a gigantic kitchen! It had off white wall with tiles against the backs of the counters and stoves white looked like it had aged and most certainly seen better days. A large table island was constructed in the middle of the room. It must have been the most fashionable when it was first built.

"You could make Thanksgiving dinner for a hundred people in here!" Cathy exclaimed while everyone soaked it in. The mood of wonderment was broken when Emery sneered as he breathing loudly"Yeah,Maybe after the place was fumigated."

"You're such a charmer Em" Nick told him flatly as he seemed distracted by his surroundings. The odious man replied nastily "Was I talking to you?" "Do they ever stop?" Pam sighed irritatedly. It seemed El wasn't the only one how thought there little game was annoying. "Not likely." sissy replied with her hands on her hips, looking ready to scold the two misbehaved men. Elektra snickered glancing at her older cousin, that was something Rachel wold do alright She looked over and met Nick's eyes dead on (no pun intended). His eyes seemed to bore into hers. He seemed to be reading her by looking deep into her eyes, and it made her feel extremely exposed.. "What?" El asked looking away with flushed cheeks.

Her reaction seemed to please him as he just shook his head, his lips upturned slightly. Trying to distract herself she took in more of the room. At the far back of the room was a door that led to what looked like an indoor garden. The most interesting thing was the fact that Annie was hell bent on going in there. Going out the green door that led to room made of glass the group was presented a garden that was grown over with dead vines and , what was at one time, flowers. "This is the solarium," The professor said "Ellen called it the health room." Nothing in the house was good for one's health, " Just after the end of the first world war, a railroad executive named George Meader, friend and drinking buddy of John Rimbauer, died here. The doctor said he died of extreme allergic reaction to a bee sting. As I told you, in its heyday, men didn't fare well here in Rose Red."

"That's not very reassuring," Nick frowned, pushing vines aside as the psychics made their was through the bramble a dead vines. Emery paled in agreement, and Steve seemed almost unaffected. Bring up the rear due to wardrobe malfunctions Elektra giggled as Joyce sighed dramatically. "Look at the brave men. I guess it's up to us woman." The woman laughed as all the three younger men seemed insulted. "No." said the actress "You are all forgetting our most fierce ally...VIC!" Vic's chest puffed up as he spoke "As there seems to be no other willing to take to task of protecting the ladies."

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," Joyce said catching her breath. "Just remember the buddy system." Nick came up behind El and spoke as a charming smile formed on his face "Since we're implementing the system I would be honored to be your 'buddy'." She turned her head to the side and let out a polite snort "Thank you for the offer,but I already have one, don't I Vic?" The grandfather perked up even more " Yes I am." The elder gentleman offered his arm to lead her back to the kitchen. Taking it in a gentle grip she heard Emery's distinct pattern of raspy breathing poke at Nick " And you have just been rejec- ow." The bopping sound was clear as a hand made contact with asthmatics head.

"Whoa, wait a second. What's this?" Steve interrupted as he left the good doctors side and picked up a cell phone from the ground. An abandoned cell phone in a houses that was last opened in the seventies...that was not right.

"Nope." was the unanimous answer as they shook their heads.

"Did the grounds keeper leave that too?" Vic mused with a degree of suspicion, which seem appropriate to the actress, as he looked at the phone in Steve's hand. Nick turned to Steve with a solution. "Press redial and see who answers." Emery muttered something about captain obvious and giving a pat on the back.

Everyone's eyes were on Steve as the anxiously waited for the phone to ring. After a moment a male voice could be heard . "Hello this is professor Miller, I not in right now, leave a message is you wish." ..no shit...Miller... A face splitting smirk crawled it's way over the heirs face as the beep sounded "Hi, Professor Miller, this is Steve Rimbauer, Joyce Reardon's friend." Joyce's eyes went wide as saucers. She gasped loudly and laughed slightly diving for the cellular, but Steve held her away with one hand while turning slightly as he went on with the conversation. "We seem to have found a piece of your property here in Rose Red. I'm pretty sure you didn't drop it yourself since we saw you not an hour ago,but I have a good idea as to who did: the guy who wrote the newspaper story. Am I right? Now, trespassing isn't a very serious crime, and abetting a trespasser is probably even less serious, but I think your dignity is going to take a hit at the very least. Guess who's gonna be the cover boy on next week's paper? You have a nice day now."

Hanging up the phone Joyce tapped him lightly on the shoulder playfully. She was ecstatic, someone had finally stuck it to Miller. "Bravo, Steve." Nick snickered, praising the man on a job well done.

"You can't be certain that was Professor Miller's phone," Cathy scolded as she shook her head as a mother does to a child who had just soiled their best clothes. Joyce was irradiated by the nerve of Miller when she snapped."Of course it is. Want proof, dial some of the numbers in memory. I bet one of them is that son of a bitch, Bollinger."

"If that was the reporter's phone, then where's the reporter?"

For the first time Emery seemed to actually said something that was critical. Everyone sobered at the posed question and looked at each other...where was he? Feeling the mood change the professor quickly jumped to take control of the situation. "Look, maybe something scared him, the type of thing that neither he or Professor Miller believe in, and he ran off." 'O_r the house ate him._' El inserted in her head at the end of the sentence as a shiver went up her spine. The probability of the man being alive, in reality given the houses reputation, was slim.

"He could still be in the house!" '_Yep the house probably ate him.' _a wave of fear shook her for a moment. If he was already taken the house before they had gotten there then Rose Red wasn't void of all activity. Elektra felt a slight tug on her mind. It was light like an uncertain child was tugging on her dress. She lifted her eyes and met brown. Her little cousin looked at her with a sense of knowing. She knew this place wasn't a entirely dead, but a little paranormal activity wouldn't hurt would it? No, not if it meant getting Annie her twelve thousand.

"If so, we'll find him."The doc dismissed nonchalantly, as if she was having a casual talk about a tea party. It was always like her to brush off a warning sign, even though it was a subtle one.

"Shouldn't we notify someone?" Pam asked, uncertain. "Like the police, or something?"

"Why?" Joyce turned toward the blonde, and boy was she angry. She had the 'how dare you suggest such things.' attitude to her. "If Bollinger's here, he's trespassing, like Steve said. If we call the cops, there will be half a dozen police romping through, and it will stir up the atmosphere, and Miller will win. That pig Miller will win. I can't let that happen! I won't have it! " She sputtered working herself up into a frenzy, and Steve put a hand on her arm. He smiled as he tried to pacify her. "He won't win." His tactic seemed to work because she relaxed and put a hand on her cheek. She acted as though she was rewarding an animal on a job well done by giving him her affections. '_I wonder if makes him eat out of dog bowls too.' _Joyce had always treated her boyfriends like that, like they where lucky to have her. '_Grrrrr._' The Victorian fumed for a moment._ 'Things most defiantly didn't change.'_

"And if we find Bollinger," Nick reenforced. "We can give him a cup of tea and a good spanking and send him on his way."

The psychics seemed to relax at that thought. "Sounds good to me," Vic nodded as he voiced his though on the matter. The others seemed to follow suit. The only one who really didn't have an opinion was Emery, who just sneered and remained silent.

"I guess that would be fine..." the actress said uncertainly as she looked around the little powwow they were having. She was out numbered and knew when to let sleeping dog lie. Nick's smile faded slightly at her hesitation. Sissy seemed to pick up on it too " Are you okay Ellie? Do you think we should call the police?" she asked apprehensively. Sissy always was the maternal one, always making sure everyone was okay. The diva paused for a moment...what did she really think? She already knew her answer, and apparently so did the good professor because she looked like the cat who ate the canary and got away with it. "No, I agree with the others...A spanking will be fine, as long as I get to go first."

The professors triumphant grin nearly split her face in two, and El wanted to slap it right off her."On with the show?" Steve grinned at his girlfriend, Giving the affirmative nod she pointed nose at the diva.

"On with the show." she said snottily as she made her way back to the kitchen. Leaning against the counter with her hands balanced on the edged "We're stopping in here because of my dear Aunt April ?" Steve asked as he motioned to the ancient and dingy kitchen. El zoned out again as the two had a small tiff over who told the tale. If they fought over such stupid things they should just break up already and be done with. But El knew Joyce would let the young man go, and even knew why she choose to go with him in the first place. The reason was clears as day and summed up in two words. _Rose Red. _It seemed like common knowledge that the good doctor would marry a three eyed tentacle monster just to get near the place. Her inner rant was ended by as slight pull on the mind as the feeling of being scolded registered. She knew who it was and stared at Annie. The autistic girls eyes were serious as she was mentally scolded for the woman for her lack of attention. '_Great. Even Annie acting like a school teacher.'_

April Rimbauer was six years old when she disappeared. Her brother Adam was away at boarding school at the time..."

"Boarding school at eight?" The christian woman said in disbelief. What person would take an eight year old boy to boarding school in the first place? Why take a child from home when their so young ?

"It was Rimbauer's idea," Joyce told her. "Oh, Ellen ranted and raved, but this time John put his foot down and kept it down. " '_What an Asshole' "_He didn't trust Rose Red, even then. This was the last place April was ever seen. Sukeena stepped into the pantry over there for what she swore was no more than thirty seconds. When she came out April was gone. Fifty men searched the house and grounds, and found nothing. Not so much as a lock of her hair or a thread from her dress."

"Poor child, I can't imagine..." Cathy faded off sadly over the little girl lost. The sadness to her made her seem like she too had lost a child, and could sympathize. El decided right there that Mrs Cathy Cramer was a good woman.

"My great-grandfather was convinced Sukeena had something to do with it," Steven added. "So he had Sukeena taken downtown. Ellen objected, but again, he put his foot down and kept it down. '_What a giant Asshole_' Sukeena was taken to a small room in a cellar and was questioned for fifty hours with no food, no breaks, no nothing. In the end she convinced them she knew nothing, but it cost her three teeth, a broken nose and a broken wrist. Eventually she was allowed to return home again. Well- the only one she had left, that is."

Elektra winced at the though of what Sukeena had went through. Pain seemed to shoot through her body in sympathy for the poor servant. No one should be treated like that, and if El was her she'd sock master of the house a few times. The group seemed to share the sympathy,and nodded as the story ended and the room became silent. The air shifted and several of the members tensed . A slight unease passed throughout the little rag tag team, and reality sunk in. This wasn't a little vacation this was something that was going to influence their lives.

The gravity of the situation was lightened when the groups very own brainy breathed "So when do we get to go upstairs? I heard that's where the really weird stuff is."

The doc was giddy as she replied as she lead the psychics back into the hallway "No time like the present."

'_Yes_' El mused '_No time like the present.'_

_Alright now it's done. Please review and tell me what you think (remember be kind and follow philosophy note), and please keep the suggestions coming. I've had few that seem awesome and yummy...I need feed back my lovelies on what adult content you want to see. Further discussion when you guys vote on it , leave your answer while reviewing. On a final note thanks for standing up for me, and supporting me._

_Epically yours,_

_ Snowy_


End file.
